


Lo stregone e il vichingo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [13]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Thor è un vichingo al servizio di Loki lo stregone e ha un dono da offrirgli.★Fandom: Thor★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 501★ Prompt: A e B mangiano anguria alle tre di notte★ Genere: Fantasy★ Bonus: "La nostra canzone"





	Lo stregone e il vichingo

Lo stregone e il vichingo  
  
  


Lo stregone avanzò con passo cadenzato, facendo ondeggiare la pelliccia di lupo blu notte che indossava sul corpo ignudo.

Thor alzò lo sguardo, i lunghi capelli biondi gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Loki adagiò il proprio bastone di legno contro la parete di legno e si sedette sulla veranda accanto a lui.

La neve cadeva e i fiocchi candidi si riflettevano nelle iridi azzurre del vichingo.

Thor socchiuse gli occhi, mentre i simboli sul corpo di Loki brillavano di luce azzurrina.

“Le angurie della neve, le hai davvero trovate” sussurrò lo stregone. Una coroncina di filamenti d’oro comparve tra le sue corna, ramificandosi sulla sua fronte spaziosa.

“Per questo e altro, mi duole solo di essere giunto da te solo ora, sono le tre di notte” sussurrò roco Thor.

Loki accavallò le gambe e accarezzò con le dita affusolate l’anguria candida, solcata da venature verdine simili a rune.

Loki salmodiò un paio di parole in un’antica lingua e nella sua mano comparve un pugnale d’osso cesellato. Lo utilizzò per aprire il melone.

La luce argentea della luna illuminava il terreno candido, dando sfumature metalliche alla neve.

“Vorrà dire che lo mangeremo insieme alle tre di notte” rispose Loki.

Thor sorrise, le sue gote erano ricoperte da una leggera peluria bionda.

“Lo condividerai con me?” domandò, estraendo un flauto dai pantaloni di tela.

Loki socchiuse gli occhi, mentre un corvo sorvolava la catapecchia di legno, gracchiando rumorosamente.

“Condividerò sempre tutto con te, sia notte o giorno poco importa. Però, tu, non tradirmi mai o la mia punizione sarà terribile” sussurrò con voce seducente. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillarono di riflessi vermigli.

“Non lo farò mai” promise il vichingo. Chiuse gli occhi ed iniziò a suonare il flauto, le sue dita callose scattavano e ad ogni movimento del suo capo faceva ondeggiare le sue treccine dorate.

Loki prese una fetta del melone della neve, facendo sparire il pugnale nell’altra mano e lo addentò. Le sue labbra si sporcarono di polpa rossa ed un rivolo gli solcò la gota scavata. Si leccò le labbra e guardò l’altro.

“Ricordi ancora la nostra canzone. Risuonava per mano del mio maestro quando c’incontrammo nel cerchio delle pietre magiche” sussurrò.

Thor smise di suonare.

“Quando mi venne dato l’incarico di servirvi per permettervi di essere il nostro tramite per gli dei. Certo, ero solo un bambino, ma il momento del nostro incontro fu magico per me. Anzi, direi essenziale.

Vi ho amato da subito”.

Abbassò il capo e avvampò.

< Ed il vostro ‘abbigliamento’, devo dire, che l’ho sempre apprezzato > pensò, sentendo le orecchie andargli in fiamme. Il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso.

In lontananza si udì l’ululato del vento.

“Ci conviene entrare. Continueremo a parlare dinanzi al fuoco. La tempesta si avvicina” disse lo stregone, rialzandosi.

Thor afferrò il piatto d’argento su cui erano adagiati i pezzi di melone e annuì.

“Non vedo l’ora di assaggiarlo. So già, però, che il suo sapore sarà migliore perché lo gusterò in vostra compagnia” disse roco.


End file.
